


Arrival

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Masturbation Interruptus, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A young lady recieves her first spanking from her final mentor.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Arrival

I stared out the window next to me on the train, quiet, rereading the note that'd been sent to me two weeks before, the one currently in the pocket of my pinafore, the one that'd arrived in a box...  
"Miss Persephone," it had addressed me, "in two weeks time, you will be under my care, and I would like for you to be wearing your uniform when you arrive. Everything you need for it is in here- do call me to let me know if they fit, dear. If not, we can compromise."  
Mentally, I'd gone over the requirements a hundred times since I first put everything on- plain, white underwear and knee-high socks with a white bra, a laced, white shirt, a cotton petticoat with a lace trim, and a pinafore...  
I was taking the train to the city of my final mentor, and I was already a bit worried about what they'd be like.  
Most of my mentors had a dress code for me during the week, that was nothing new, but it was different in a few ways... mostly it's specificity. I'd never had a _uniform_ of all things, never been made to wear anything like this... I mean, it was quite an adorable look, and I actually quite liked it from an appearance standpoint, but, still...  
In the note prior, they'd detailed the rules, the schedule I was to keep, what their expectations were, as well as additional contact information, should I have had questions. I had to give them credit, they were extremely thorough...  
And thus, here I was, on a train to a new city with a new mentor, in a brown checkered pinafore and a lacey white shirt, and a ribbon in my hair. Like a child.  
What really had me thinking though, was one of the later lines in their letter.  
"Failure to follow the rules listed above, or other such misbehaviors, will be dealt with immediately through corporal punishment on either a clothed or bare bottom."  
I'd known of spankings and such, read about it a few times in literature and caught whispers of it in cartoons and other media, but, no mentor of mine had ever made use of it. Most of them considered it barbaric and cruel, and were adamantly against it. But quietly, I had been fascinated, almost transfixed, and spent my fair share of spare time looking into it...  
And for this mentor, it would apparently be the norm.  
The train pulled into the station around midday.  
I rose from my seat, gathered my suitcase and my messenger bag, and took a breath. New cities were always exciting, fascinating even, but the intimidation was still there. Still, I remained quiet, and walked out of the train to go looking for my mentor.  
They had promised me that they'd be waiting for me at the exit.  
I made my way there, following the signs, pausing to take a glance at a map. And eventually, I made it out.  
And, there she was.  
Mistress Abigail was in her fourties, at least, with her hair in a bun and a long black skirt and plain, white shirt. She'd told me what to look for.  
I approached her gently, trying to keep my head up and my back straight, as I'd been advised throughout my life.  
"Ma'am?" I asked, and instantly, the woman perked. "I'm looking for a Mistress Abigail, is, that you?"  
"Yes dear." She replied, giving me a gentle smile. She held out her hand. "Abigail Winston. And I presume you would be miss Persephone?"  
"Yes ma'am. A pleasure." I replied, shaking her hand.  
She nodded, and smiled with the kind of grace and elegance I'd rarely seen of my fellowmen. "Here, let me help you with your suitcase dear. How was your trip?" She asked.  
"Oh, very smooth ma'am. I'd never taken a train before, that was new."  
"Most of my charges haven't." She replied. "Hence why I encourage it. New experiences are what helps keep the mind running smoothly." We stepped out onto the sidewalk, and she began leading me to her car. "Speaking of which, your uniform was comfortable?"  
"Yes ma'am, it was different, but, not too bad." I replied. "It's, actually really pretty."  
"Good." She replied. "Most of my charges tend to complain about it at first, but they usually come to appreciate my methods and such as time goes on. I imagine you shall be no different. Wearing your uniform is a good start."  
When we arrived at her car, she opened the trunk, and gently put my suitcase in. "You seem rather intelligent and well-mannered. That's good, it'll make things easier for you. Go ahead ahead and hop in dear. Feel free to sit where you like."  
"Thank you ma'am." I replied, before walking over to the passenger side and seating myself next to the driver. As I buckled myself in, she opened the driver's side door and did the same.  
"Good girl, using your manners. Do keep it up." She praised, before starting the ignition.  
We spoke throughout the ride. Mistress Abigail believed quite firmly that discipline and consistency were some of the best things she could give her charges, but she was by no means unfriendly, quite warm and friendly, actually.  
When we arrived, she led me up to my bedroom, at the end of the hallway on the second floor of her home.  
My bed was already made, with white sheets and a soft, brown blanket. I had a desk in the corner, and a chest at the foot of my bed, with a table and a lamp next to where my pillow laid.  
"I expect that your bed be made each morning after you wake." She explained. "Go ahead and put away your things, dear. Once you're done, stand in the middle of the room."  
_Odd._ I thought, but I paid it no mind, so I nodded and did as I was told. As I did so, Mistress Abigail left the room for a moment, and upon returning, held a long, thin rod in her hands.  
I tried to pay it no mind, as I put my things in their places, before I akwardly stood in the middle of the room as commanded.  
"Good girl." She praised. "Now, Miss Persephone, you recall that part of your uniform is your undergarments?"  
Admittedly, it caught me off guard at first, before I replied, "Um, yes ma'am, I do... I'm wearing them..."  
"I believe you dear, but, I'd like to take a look myself." She replied. "Lift the hem of your skirt."  
I stared at her for a moment, processing her words, before I asked, "Wh-What?"  
"Lift up your skirt to your waist so that I can make certain you're wearing proper underwear, dear." She repeated. "If you don't, you will be disciplined appropriately."  
My cheeks burned, a protest on the tip of my tongue. But, after a moment, I replied, "Y-Yes ma'am...", and bent to pick up the hem.  
I looked away as she watched me pick them up, before nodding in approval at my white panties and socks. She smiled. "Very good girl. Now, unbutton you pinafore and your shirt so that I can check your bra."  
"Ma'am, this, this feels terribly inappropriate ma'am..." I whimpered.  
"I know you're nervous dear, but I just need to see your bra, that's all. All my charges are nervous at first." She replied. "But I do need to see it, or we'll have to discipline you."  
The threat sent a shiver down my spine, and I began to undo my buttons, before revealing my chest. She nodded in approval at the garment, plain white except for a strip of lace along the rim. "Very good. Go ahead and button yourself back up young lady." She replied. Immediately, I set to work doing so, embarrassed. "Usually I'd have needed to spank by now, but you've been very good." She explained.  
"Thank you... ma'am..." I replied softly. _What in hell had I gotten into?_  
"Since it was not introduced to your bottom, allow me to explain this implement here." Mistress Abigail explained, gesturing to the rod. "This is your cane, dear. When you behave poorly, I will send you here to fetch it from the wall." She gestured to a small hook next to the door, which I had failed to notice. "It is a good tool for such things, effective on both a clothed and bare bottom. On occaision, dear, rather than apply the cane myself, I will set it somewhere where you may discipline yourself, with instruction, of course."  
"As in spank myself?" I asked.  
"Indeed." She replied. "Tis for your own benefit." I remained silent, as she continued to speak. "On occasion I may make use of your hairbrush or my hand as well. Regardless, my naughty charges recieve a sore bottom, and the same will apply to you."  
"That's barbaric..." I whispered. Mistress Abigail merely shrugged.  
"You may think so, dear. In my experience however, it's done a great deal of good, therefore, I shall continue to do so." She set the cane on the hook by the door. "Go ahead and relax for now, dear. Read a book if you'd like. I'm going to prepare dinner, but feel free to come and ask me things if you need." She spoke with a smile, before turning and walking out the door.  
I walked to the bed, before sitting on it in silence. Almost immediately, my gaze snapped to the cane hanging on the wall, the only thought which came to mind being, _I'm fucked._

She would use it on me not long after.  
Mistress Abigail called me down for dinner an hour into my ruminations, my head still spinning. By the time I'd gotten to the table, any appetite I'd had vanished completely.  
Of course, Mistress was concerned when I hardly ate, asking me more than once, "You're sure you're not hungry dear?" but I paid little attention, ultimately. My mind couldn't leave the cane hanging on the wall of my bedroom.  
Once that was over, Mistress Abigail left me in the living room, while she worked on dishes.  
I was sat on the couch, in front of her TV, a bookshelf teasing me with its contents a meter to my right.  
Admittedly, I wanted a distraction at that point.  
I stood, and began to browse, quiet in case Mistress Abigail returned.  
Ultimately, I picked up a book about extinct animals, and sat myself back down to bury myself in it, and rip my mind from the intimidating stick in my room.  
Instead, as I attempted to read, my mind only wandered to it more, conjoining with my fascination as I tried to distract myself.  
Mentally, I asked, just how would she spank me? What would that be like? Would she have me fetch it and immediately throw me over the nearest piece of furniture, and start whacking immediately? Would she take it slowly, still holding me against something while she rubbed the cane against my bottom? Would she scold me more than she'd spank me?  
And, as I thought about that, the space between my legs slowly became wet.  
Now, I'm not often aroused. Rarely ever do I seek to touch between my legs, and I thought, today, I might be able to sneak it past her... after all, no mentor expects such things on day one, or, so I'd observed thus far in my life.  
She caught me, with the skirt of my pinafore hiked up to my waist, and my fingers deep in my underwear and against my clitoris.  
"Persephone, what are you doing?" She scolded, her hands on her hips. She sounded so _calm_...  
She walked over to the sofa, crossing her arms. "You know better than this, especially at your age." I felt her hands underneath my arms, before she picked me up from the couch like a poorly behaved child.  
And that is when she set me on the floor, and bent me over immediately. Before I could blink, she'd delivered three hard, firm swats over my pinafore. I squealed, and struggled, but she held me there regardless.  
"Naughty girl! That was completely inappropriate and you know it." Mistress Abigail scolded me. Her voice was low and soft, like a disappointed parent. My stomach flipped, processing the newfound sting in my bottom and my mentor's words.  
"I, I-"  
"Hush." She cut me off. "Go fetch me your cane. If this is how you misbehave, we will be taking care of it immediately."  
"M-Ma'am, please..." I whimpered, only to feel her hand resting against my bottom.  
"Enough." Mistress Abigail silenced me. "Go fetch me your cane, quickly." Her hands left me, and immediately, I bolted for my room.   
As soon as I got into the room, I slammed the door shut behind me, and locked it, yet more violation of her copious rules and regulations.  
"Fuck..." I whispered, before my eyes wandered to the cane.  
She'd be furious if I didn't bring it to her...  
Gingerly, I took it by the handle, and removed it from the wall.  
I was surprised- the cane was shockingly light, and flexible, capable of bending nearly in half...  
After a moment, I finally began the walk back to my mentor, the cane in hand.  
She was waiting when I arrived, still stood in the same place.  
Reluctantly, I entered, walking to her. "I, I fetched it, ma'am..." I whimpered.  
Mistress Abigail held out her hand, and, gently, I placed the handle of the cane in it.  
"Now, young lady, bend over the couch, hands behind your back." She commanded.  
"Y-Yes ma'am..." I replied softly, wilting. There'd be no getting out of this...  
I obeyed her quietly, positioning myself over the couch, my hands against the small of my back.  
Immediately, Mistress wrapped a hand around my wrists. "You, young lady, are in so much trouble." She scolded, before I felt the hem of my skirt begin to lift. "Hold your skirt up young lady." I was ordered, feeling it pressed against my hands.  
And suddenly, I felt a hand on my hips.  
She slipped her thumb into the waistband of my underwear, and pulled them down to my knees.  
"H-Hey!" I protested, struggling. "What the hell are you doing?"  
The palm of her hand cracked against my bottom again, leaving a handprint behind. "Don't you dare speak that way young lady." She scolded. "Another word like that out of you, and I will double the lashes. I pulled down your panties because I don't want you to make a mess of them, nor do I think you deserve to keep them up with the way you've been behaving." She explained.  
And that is when I felt the cane against my bottom.  
"Although your behavior has been extremely poor, it would be unethical of me to give a charge more than six swats their very first time." She explained. "Count them aloud."  
And immediately, she gave me my first taste of the cane.  
I yelped loudly, the sting and the stripe aggravating my spanked bottom. "One!"  
She gave me another, an inch below the first. "Two!"  
"After we're done, you're going to have six stripes on your bottom." She explained, giving me another. I bucked and yelped, gritting my teeth.  
"Three!"  
"Halfway done." She assured me.  
It was her praise which broke me. I began to weep, as another lash met my skin. "Four..." I sobbed.  
"Shh. You're almost done. Two more to go." She encouraged, before give me another, where my bottom meets my thighs. I kicked again, tears rolling down my face and fogging up my glasses.  
"Five! P-Please..."  
"Shh, one more." She hushed me, before she delivered the final lash.  
"Six! Six!" I sobbed openly. "Please ma'am, no more, please, I, I'll be good, I promise..."  
"Shh, calm down, dear." She replied, sitting down on the couch and picking me up, laying me down over her lap on my stomach. "All's forgiven."  
I laid there weeping for a few moments. My bottom stung terribly, and I was still wet from my activities prior to being caught.  
"I, I'm sorry ma'am..." I whimpered, unable to keep from quivering. "I, I'm sorry..."  
"I know dear, I know. You're forgiven." She replied, bending to kiss my head. "You took that very well for a first time, and I'm very proud of you."  
"Stings..." I whimpered softly, hiding my face in the couch.  
"I know it does, dear. It'll hurt for a little while." She spoke gently, before frowning as she turned to the space between my legs. "We'll have to clean you up a bit before we pull your underwear back up, but that's alright, nothing to be ashamed of, sweetheart." She explained, rubbing at my back. "Trust me though, you did very, very well for a first time, and I'm very proud of you." She gave me another kiss, and smiled, before reaching into her pocket for a small package of tissues. "Open your legs a bit, dear. Can't have you going about having messed yourself."  
I obeyed silently, allowing her to run the tissue from my labia onward, up to the crevice of my bottom. "Good girl." She praised. "Very good girl."  
"M-Ma'am..." I whimpered. "I, I'm tired..."  
"My charges often are after being spanked, dear." She replied, reaching down to pull up my underwear. Once pulled up again, she patted me over my underwear. "You'll have a sore bottom for the night dear, and sitting for lessons tomorrow will be uncomfortable, but tomorrow evening we'll start applying some ointment at night so you can sleep on your back." She explained, picking me up. Once I was on my feet, she took a moment to fix my skirt. "In the meantime, that should serve as a reminder to behave yourself."  
"Yes ma'am..." I sniffled, quiet. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and pulled me close, planting another kiss on my forehead.  
"Such a good girl." She praised. "I can already tell, you'll be an absolute pleasure to care for. Such a sweet, well-behaved girl." She took my hand, and smiled. "Why don't we take you to bed sweetheart? I'm sure you're tired." She offered gently. Quietly, I nodded, and she began to lead me back to my room, the cane holstered in her belt like a sword.

**Author's Note:**

> My god this is self-indulgent as fffffuuuuucccckkkk....


End file.
